Paralell Universes
by MistressCharee
Summary: Penny is a lead researcher on a project for parallel universes. Sheldon is an actor with a bad boy streak. What happens when Penny is able to reach another universe?


Penny stood in front of her class at CalTech, finishing up a lecture on the possibilities of parallel universes. "So you see, while it's entirely _plausible _that there are alternate universes, no matter which level you believe, there is no way to access them. At least not right now. Who knows where we'll be in a hundred years." She smiled out to her class. Penny had been teaching at CalTech for the past two years, and while she didn't put much stock in the students, she knew it was better to take a gamble and give them a chance. She once likened them to 'labradoodles'. She'd yet to meet one worth encouraging. Her teaching was more of an arrangement with the department head. He stayed out of her research, as long as she continued to teach.

"Let's recap, shall we? The idea of Level 1 parallel universes basically says that space is so big that the rules of probability imply that surely, somewhere else out there, are other planets exactly like Earth. So, right now, another you is could be sitting in just the same spot, learning basically the same thing. In fact, an infinite universe would have infinitely many planets, and on some of them, the events that play out would be virtually identical to those on _our _own Earth." As she spoke, she moved out from behind her podium, her hands keeping busy with a marker.

"In a Level 2 parallel universe, regions of space are continuing to undergo an inflation phase. Because of the continuing inflationary phase in these universes, space between us and the other universes is literally expanding faster than the speed of light — and they are, therefore, _completely unreachable._" Her eyes lit up behind her glasses as she spoke. Alternate universes were a passion of hers. Part of her research was trying to even touch one. Many thought she was crazy, but she wasn't. She was just a genius. "A Level 3 parallel universe is a consequence of the many worlds interpretation, or MWI, from quantum physics in which every single quantum possibility inherent in the quantum wave function becomes a real possibility in some reality. When the average person, especially a science fiction fan, thinks of a "parallel universe," he, or she, is probably thinking of Level 3 parallel universes. Level 3 parallel universes are different from the others posed because they take place in the same space and time as our own universe, but you still have no way to access them. You have never had and will never have contact with any Level 1 or Level 2 universe (we assume), but you're continually in contact with Level 3 universes — every moment of your life, every decision you make, is causing a split of your "now" self into an infinite number of future selves, all of which are unaware of each other." She gave her students a moment to note what they could, all knowing that this would be on the midterm. "And finally, a Level 4 parallel universe is the strangest place, and most controversial prediction, of all, because it would follow fundamentally different mathematical laws of nature than our universe. In short, any universe that physicists can get to work out on paper would exist, based on the mathematical democracy principle: _Any universe that is mathematically possible has equal possibility of actually existing_."

She watched as they quickly wrote, anxious to get out of her lecture hall. It was no secret that they disliked her, not that she cared. Her room mate, Leonard, was always making little comments about it. Their neighbor, Sheldon, who went by Lee, was constantly trying to get the hang of talking to her. Too bad he was a community college dropout who wanted to be an actor.

"Alright, remember, midterm is next Thursday. This will not be graded on the curve. I shouldn't have to remind you that an essay is required. No doodles again." She said, dismissing them. They couldn't get out of their seats quick enough.

Once the hall was empty, she heard the door open and saw Leonard. "Ah, right on time. Let me just grab my things and we can go." Penny said, gathering her things together.

"Why can't you just learn to drive?" He asked, sighing.

"We've been over this Leonard. I am not meant to drive. I'm too evolved."


End file.
